Science Equals No Love
by tiffsyyy
Summary: Elizabeth Irene Caine is a scientist for The Parallel Universe Research Center who loves searching for new universes. One Day, on a certain hiking trip, she finds a universe with unending surprises and a possible new romance. This story is book 1 in the Slugventure and romance series with Before Slugterra as the prequel.
1. Arriving in Slugterra

**So, guys. Welcome to the almost unrelated sequel of Before Slugterra (Actually, Before Slugterra is a prequel as i wrote this before Before Slugterra). This would involve my other OC, Professor Brooke, aka Elizabeth Irene Caine** **Enjoy** _!_ **  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Arriving in Slugterra ( Alternate starting 1)

Professor Brooke's POV

It was a sunny Florida summer morning when my would change permanently. My adventure had begun. And it all started with a simple hike, with my lab partner and best friend, Prof. Skyler.

So, it was 7am and I just woke up tiredly as I had slept at three in the morning thanks to Skylar's horror stories. Jeez... But it was fun and plus, half of last night was planning to search for the portals that was supposed to connect us to another world so yeah... Any ways, I packed my sleeping bag and Woke Prof. Skyler.

"Sky? Sky? Sky wake up..." I sang as I shooked her shoulder. "Earth to Skylar..." Since that didn't work, I had to use her 'favourite' wake up call(literally).

"THE WORLD IS UNDER ALIEN BURITOS ATTACK SKYLER WAKE UP THEY'RE TRYING TO EAT YOU"

At that, she jolted awake and panically waved her hands around. When she realized what was actually happening, she lightly punched me.

"Oi! Why did you do that? I could've gotten a heart attack!" Skylar yelled at me.

"But it's the only way to wake you up!" I answered.

She sighed then said "Fine, Brooke. I'll let you off easy this time. But not next time."

"Alright" I replied, giggling. "C'mon. we gotta look for a impossible to find alternate dimension"

Skylar nodded and packed her sleeping bag. Soon, we were off on a adventure. After some time venturing the forest, both of us decided to split up. It was for the best.

"See ya back at the lab in a few weeks" was Skylar's last farewell before I headed off to what I didn't know was going to be a life changing adventure.

-After a few hours...

As I continued to venture through the forest, I thought of how Skylar was doing. Suddenly, I saw some thing peculiar, something I would've never thought I'd see in a forest. WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE JUSTICE OF LIVING SCIENCE WAS A STRANGE LOOKING ELECTRONIC CHAIR DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST? I decided to check it out and approached it slowly, fearing it was a trap. I decided that it was safe and proceeded to sit on it. BIG. MISTAKE. It suddenly strapped me on tight and the arm rest on my left opened up to reveal a blinking button. Curiosity got me and I pressed the button. Nothing happened at first but it suddenly fell downwards fast. Soon after, I was engulfed in darkness. I quickly shut my eyes due to my fear of darkness and heights (isn't falling fast considered as a cause for height phobia?). I slowly opened my eyes and dared myself to look down. What I saw amazed me. Crystals were shining, illuminating a small amount of light around me and below me was land. I landed with a thud on the ground.

I got off the chair, feeling dizzy. _I hope I don't faint_ , I thought. I looked around my surroundings and recognized a few familiar plants. This must be Slugterra. It is one of the most investigated universe in The PURC, The Parallel Universe Research Center. I looked around in excitement. Although I've gotten used to this thrill, it still never gets old. The adrenaline flowing through my 19-year-old body is really heavy and, sometimes, addicting.

Anyways, I explored around a bit and after a loooooooooooooooooooong walk, I discovered an odd looking house, shaped like bubbles mushed together. I walked towards the door and nervously knocked on it. A moment later, a red haired girl opened the door.

"Hello. How may I help you?" she asked.

"Hey, my names Elizabeth and I was wondering if you could tell me where I am,miss? I am not from these... areas" I explained to her

" Oh you're at the Shane residence. Where are you headed? And please, call me Trixie." Trixie said.

"Alright... I wonder if you could show me the way to the nearest hotel or motel?" I asked again.

"There is one... but it is a 3 day trip from here."

"Oh... Dang." I murmured

"Hey, Trix! Who're you talking to?" a male voice from inside yelled

"Nothing, Eli! Just a lost traveller" Trixie yelled back

"Well, invite her in." the male voice yelled again

"Alright" Trixie said "Please, come in"

I nodded and followed her in.


	2. Meeting the rest of the gang

**Welcome back to this story everybody. On the last chapter we saw Elizabeth meeting Trixie. Now, she is gonna meet the rest of the gang.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Meeting the rest of the Gang  
**

Elizabeth's POV

I entered the house to see a somewhat luxurious living room with an amazing TV in which a Cave Troll and a mole (bigger than a usual mole) were playing video games aggresively. The boy- Eli- came to welcome me.

"Hi, my name's Eli Shane, how my I help you? he asked me

"I'm Elizabeth. I was wondering if I can talk with the owner of this house... in private?" I requested.

"That's me! We can talk at the garage." Eli said. I agreed and followed him

Just as I went into the garage, I heard a blaster shot from my right and before I knew it, a bright orange, firy being flew pass me just scraping me of by a couple inches.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright, miss? I am terribly sorry" a male voice came

"I'm alright." I replied to the voice. I turned around to see a tall, long haired, chinese looking guy. He bowed.

"I'm still terribly sorry, I don't know what came over Joo-Joo. He can be very undisciplined sometimes." he said

"Joo-Joo?" I questioned

"The slug that scaled you just now" Eli interrupted, seeming desperate for attention

"Oh?" I stared at Eli, amused before turning back to the man "Sir, I believe I can't forgive you unless I know your name" (a.n.: Damn my flirting skills XD )

"Ah, my apologies then. My name is Junjie" he replied

"And I am Elizabeth. I forgive you, Junjie. Now if you would just leave this garage so I may speak to Eli privately?" I asked him

"Of course" he replied and left.

After Junjie left, I turned back to Eli to see him staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing... Just...Wow. None of us have been able keep up with Jun's 'royal british talk' and then you came along and... well, wrecked it." he responsed

"I'll take that as a compliment, thanks. Now, to serious talk"


End file.
